sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fun Pack
The Fun Pack is a group of ten close friends, five boys and five girls. They often do things such as hang out at the park or battle bad guys. Each member has a crush on another member. History In 4th grade, Pencil, the leader, met a boy named Axel being bullied. She defended him, became his friend, and took him home for a visit. Axel then met Pencil's cousins, Lolly and Mac. When Pencil started 6th grade, she met Axel's older sister Tamalex, as well as Headache and Wet, who helped guide Pencil through life at Middle school. When Pencil started 7th grade, she met (and gained a crush on) Fire. Soon, she met Axel's sister Alemara, and then the element children introduced her to their younger sister Puff. Eventually, they created the Fun Pack, a group of awesomeness. Appearances Roleplaying The Fun Pack made their first appearances as Sonic OCs in the forum 'Sonic OC Roleplay Station'. They were orignally not a pack. Pencil was the first created, as an author avatar. Lolly and Mac were her cousins (loosely based on PencilDJ12's cousins), Tamalex and Alemara were her friends named after PencilDJ12's friends, Fire was her crush, Wet, Headache and Puff were Fire's siblings and Axel was the irritable younger brother of Tamalex and Alemara, the last few were not based on anyone in particular. Since those ten were often the most used characters, PencilDJ12 decided to make them a group of friends, and they became the Fun Pack. The Fun Pack were all very random, and members would often walk in on a situation and ask what was going on, or where another member was. They would also do their own thing and PencilDJ12 would often post once or twice and then leave for the night. When she came back, she would have to look back through pages of posts to check for replies. Fanfictions After PencilDJ12 took a (very long) break from roleplaying, she decided to branch out and write fictions about her characters. The characters would often go through emotional troubles and hang out at school. Notable fanfictions are 'Highschool Horrors', involving the Fun Pack four years later. In the story, Pencil tried to help Axel find a date but her plan backfired and a hedgehog girl named Mindy and her gang tried to kill the Fun Pack. Another story, called Romance in the Fun Pack, actually focused on Alemara's bottled up feelings for Wet causing her immune system to go down, making her easier for the mastermind Dark Pen to possess and turn her against Pencil. The power of the Fun Pack's friendship played a big part in this story. Other fanfictions include one narrated by Juicy about Fire and Pencil's romantic troubles, an AU fanfic about Pencil mistaking Fire' conversation with Tamalex for asking her out, and a oneshot about several short adventures of the Fun Pack. Currently, PencilDJ12 is having trouble writing a good story that she can continue without writer's block or getting tired of it. Recordings PencilDJ12 often makes recordings of the Fun Pack on adventures. One, called OC Fun, involved Juicy Domino, Silhouette the Raptor and Tamara Milk hosting a dance to help their kids get together with their respective crushes. Another series of recordings on PencilDJ12's computer involve Axel, Fire and a couple friends rescue Pencil from an evil base, and them going to the Summer funhouse. Others were made on her tablet or her grandparent's iphones, usually involving random stories. One recording, made around New Year's Day, involved Juicy trying to get all the members to kiss their respective crushes on New Year's Eve, but Mac kept walking in on them when one tried to ask the other about it. Songs The Fun Pack are quite skilled singers (save for Puff and possibly Mac, who mainly sing backup) and like to cover songs. Lolly in particular enjoys singing, and became a solo artist under the name 'Lollipop'. Sometimes her friends feature in her songs, which are often original works (usually about her relationship with Axel, although she doesn't tell anyone this). The Fun Pack as singing artists have no particular lead singer, and instead just decide by whose voice sounds the best or which character or couple fits the song. They will often sing in a choir or take turns, or sing in duets. Sometimes the girls will sing together and the boys will sing together. Anime Series' Fun Pack Z Inspired by the (then) upcoming Sonic Boom, PencilDJ12 wanted to make a spinoff series of the Fun Pack, but in anime form. She wanted to redesign the Fun Pack since they looked very similar, apart from colour schemes and small differences. She also wanted to create an anime about the Fun Pack. The series only ran for one episode, though an episode two was started. This version was the first one where the series did not take place in Sonic's world. PencilDJ12 is planning to possibly include small references to the series in the other anime, Fun Pack Friends. The Fun Pack themselves also met differently. Pencil, Lolly, and Mac went to the store, where they met Fire, Headache, and Puff. After going outside, they met Alemara and freed her from a giant ice block. Alemara told them about the mysterious evil entity and the elements. When Wet drove past on his motorbike, Alemara was infatuated. When he started flirting with Alemara, Pencil, and even Lolly, the question of his girlfriend is brought up, and he explains that she dumped him since she was only doing it to make someone jealous. This statement shocks Headache. Tamalex enters the scene, yelling at Wet when suddenly, she stops when she notices her sister, Alemara, with the group. Then they go to see Axel, who Pencil, Lolly, and Mac have already met, and he tells them about the elements and how he believes it's a myth. Fun Pack Friends In the second anime series, the Fun Pack series was finally decided to be its own series. The series follows the main canon more closely and has actually been stated to be the new main canon. Many colourful creatures and ridiculously cute critters have been introduced as supporting characters and background extras, such as Newoomis, Ichis, Yosos, Inunekos, and Okamis. The series is planned to be an ongoing anime series with several seasons and episodes. PencilDJ12 is currently up to episode 2. There are also songs planned to be in episodes, as well as epic action, funny comedy, and cute romances between the characters. Character development is also playing a huge part in this series. Category:Fun Pack Friends Television Series Category:Fun Pack Friends characters Category:Fun Pack Z characters Category:Groups Category:Fun pack Category:Fun Pack